START
by SorrowMystery
Summary: When a new girl is transferred to their school Dib finally makes a real friend! But when their friendship escalates everything Starts to collapse. Can Dib survive what is happening? Will Zim finally win? OcXDib OCXZim bad summary story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Greetings Invaders, humans, and vampire piggies. I am Invader Zaap and I am not only an Invader but I am also the auther of this story. I would like to inform ya'll of a few things before ya'll begin reading this. First off, they are now in High Skool. Zim has grown but not by much, instead of just his skin color he is made fun of for being short.**

**Second, Zim isn't as big a moron as before.**

**Third, I may or may not end up changing the title of this story and the cover, whichever comes first.**

**Fourthly, is fourthly even a word?**

**OKay well I do hope you whatever you are like this first chapter.**

~Chapter 1: Second To Think, First To Talk~

I followed Dib out the front doors of the school and down the steps, heading around where the buses were parked to get a start on the long walk to his own home. Neither of us spoke at first, since throughout the day I practcially had acted like a hostile animal, no matter how polite I sounded in my voice. Apparently I wasn't the only person on earth that can feel tension when it's in the air. Dib though, continued to run into me today, reminding me of my promise to come to his house today.

With a sigh remembering how the day had gone I looked toward the guy walking beside me, too close for my comfort. His hair was very short with a weird drawn back spike that swayed with his steps and the breeze that blew in our faces.

Dib was pale, much like me but slightly darker skinned he wore big rounded classes that anyone would call nerdy and that I would say fit him. He wore a blue shirt with a depressed expression on it and black jeans with black shoes; Dib also wore a long trench coat kinda like the people in the Matrix movies.

His black backpack was slung over one shoulder thus making how the bottom of the long coat as it blew out like a cape uneven now. I miled inwardly, practically purring in lust at the whole appearence, while on the outside I was still that depressed zombie girl everyone saw; at least that's what everyone kept calling me- ZombieGirl. To be honest I do look like I'm the walking dead, yet at the same time a very attractice girl too. My eyes were hazel with a black ring around them and orange bleeding out of the pupils, though sometimes that black ring is gone and just a pale hazel was left, while other times that black ring is there and my eyes are a complete dark aqua green color. Weird yet attractive.

My face was almost perfect with everything even and in balance- my lips a soft pink color that were usually in a pouty position which was normal. I had jet black eye lashes that made it seem like I wore mascara even though I don't, and I had nice cheek bones and such.

I was nearly like a model, except for the small acne I got, the fact my copper hair hung flat from my head with little curled strings that were in my face. I have been told I had a nice curved body, very strong very beautiful. Only thing was, half the time I walked around with dark bags under my eyes hunched over, looking up when spoken to with hair hanging in my face with emotionless eyes. I look like that because of my insecureties, my want for solitude to have no friends, and because of one other thing you really don't need to know about.

"Macy?"

I blinked realizing during my thoughts I had been looking at Dib, before he'd been facing forward now his head was turned and he looked me in my eyes. Not good. By habit or instinct I tensed slightly, blushed and side stepped a little to where I was in my comfort distance and stopped. I looked down, scratching the top of my hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Taking a silent small deep breath I looked up through the hair that now fell in my face. "Yeah," I mumbled through barely parted lips.

Dib stared at me with a look of what appeared to be worrie and confusion. Just like before when he found me in the library during lunch, when he didn't find me the cafeteria or anywhere where you were alowd to eat.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"No reason," I said. "Just was, I guess."

He didn't move nor did I. "Are you sure? You must have a reason, and not just for staring at me."

"I'm sure." I replied looking quickly at my now red hand and looked back up. "I'm fine, no need to worry."

Really, no need to worry. Today was just my second day being transferred to this highschool and my auotmatic friendship with Dib yesterday was by accident. This means he shouldn't care, he really shouldn't care.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my right wrist and pulled it to the side away from my left hand, at first I was confused but after two seconds I realized he had turned his gaze from my face down to my hand after a small squeak came from me. That squeak was out of pain, and what had caused that was the rashy hand had begun to really sting and my nails broke skin. Now my red hand had a dark crimson liquid oozing out from small lines spread in different places where my nails dig in deepest or were scratched the most.

"Macy," Dib said firmly.

I winced. "I'm fine. lets just head to your house."

He released my hand but we did not begin walking again, obviously Dib wasn't finished here since unlike his sister Gaz I wasn't scary to him nor did I threaten any doom upon him. Also, I was his only friend which is why I didn't mind being his friend in the first place when he told me how I was the only person to ever beleive him about Zim but also that I was like the only other supernatural beleiver he's ever met, that was before he would call me his friend.

I remember I'd said yes to being his friend and that's when he jumped up saying excitedly that he had finally made his first friend-I was his only friend. How could I let him have no friends? He's already seventeen, and had no friends. I may be a loner by choice and try to avoid people, but I have made friends to people who just walked up to me-the loner.

"Listen we have known each other for two days," I said, standing up straight again, allowing my hands to fall to my sides. "Meaning we're still strangers to each other, so there is no need for you to worry about me."

"Yeah, but..." he trailed off.

It seemed the black haired teen that stood before me had wanted to say something more, but must have been afraid to say it. Oh well. "Lets get to your house my back and neck are starting to hurt because of my backpack."

"Oh-Okay." Dib said distracted by his own thoughts.

**A/N:**

**How was that for my first Invader Zim story chapter?!**

**No really, how was it? I never have written an Invader Zim fic before and just decided to give it a try last night. Anything amiss? Any mistakes? I need your feedback so I can correct and/or fix what is broken. Also if you like it I need at least 1 to 2 reviews per chapter if more is what you hunger for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Greetings Invaders, humans, and vampire piggies! It is I Invader Zaap, back with more for you creatures to read. I must say though last chapter didn't get all that many reviews at all, just one review-makes me sad. Though with one review it cheers me up a bit that at least one of whoever is reading this isn't too lazy to type up a review. So before any of ya'll get to reading I would like to thank:**

_**Mistyblackheart**_

**for not only reviewing last chapter but being my first reviewer! *throws confettie in the air* thank you so much.**

**Now as a gift to anybody who is reading START, here is chapter 2 of START.**

~Chapter 2: Jumping Giggles~

When we reached his house I was trudging, I hadn't been lying about my back and neck earlier after all. Dib opened the front door which opened up to a living room where a dark violet haired girl sat on a couch, her back to us with the tv on in front of her but had her head tilted down. Why?

"That's my sister Gaz," he said, even though he introduced her to me yesturday.

I smiled. "We met yesturday."

His expression dropped to that of an 'oh', but picked back up quite quickly and lead me to a nearby staircase leading to the upper parts of the house. "Lets just go to my room then, we really need to get started."

Start what? Our homework? I followed, stepping lightly so not to make any noise, with my hand hovering just above the railing; I do that a lot so its normal. On the second floor a door was semi in front of the stairs but still a bit into the hallway, the door was open a crack showing what looked like a horror house with creepy stuffed toys. Musn't go in there, must be Gaz's room and just by saying hi to her she scares me.

I turned the corner and right beside her door was another room, this one was blue and had computers and other techno do hickies everywhere along with photos and paper everywhere! Dib was in there, he'd dropped his backpack in a spinny desk chair and now was frantically trying to pick some of the papers off the floor and bed only to throw said un organized armfull in his closet on top of wires that spilled from some unnameable stuff and clothes. Wow. Reminds me of my room, minus the technology.

Dib quickly made his bed, smoothing out the wrinkled covers as best he could. Why was he doing that, was he trying to make a good impression? I chuckled inwardly at his stupid attempt at that and took a step inside his room.

He smiled at me and waved his arm gesturing to what was the only clean place in his room for me to sit down. "Come and sit down."

I plopped down on the bed, non too gracefully and dropped my backpack beside me, automatically my back and neck began to feel less sore, having that weight of books and papers lifted off them. Dib pushed anything on his desk chair off, bag and papers all and sat down, spinning it around to face me.

"Comfy?" Dib asked.

I nodded sort of squirming under his gaze. "Yup, now without my idiotic backpack on my back I'm not sore."

"Good, now we can start planning on how to get inside Zim's base." Dib said, yanking some wrinkly papers out of a bag and smoothing them out.

I folded my hands in my lap and nodded.

"Okay well first, I'm going to tell you about the outer securities." Dib began showing a sketch of a weird doll house with gnomes in the front yard. Dib pointed to the gnomes as he continued. "The gnomes shoot lazers to intruders, BUT, if you stand still they will not. The outside has a like movement detector, if you're asking."

Not really, I thought.

"The gnomes aren't just used for shooting lazers though, they can just up and drag you out of the yard and drop you on the sidewalk." he continued.

... A few boring hours later ...

I yawned accidentally interrupting Dib from his explaining about something or other about some underground base. In all truth I zoned out after he got to the 'then there is' after finishing with the front defenses. Dib really is boring when he explains stuff, well to me everyone is boring when they explain stuff and I just zone out but still catch what they say I just never remember it until the right moment when said info is needed.

"You tired or am I boring you?" Dib asked half annoyed about being interrupted.

I blushed slightly, sitting up straight. "I'm sorry," I said tapping my index fingers against each other. "I, um, guess I am getting tired."

"It's only six forty." he told me.

"SIX FORTY!" I bolted upright, fully in tuned into the situation.

This happen to have surprised Dib because he made some surprised cracked gasping noise and fell backwards-chair included. He landed with a thud on his floor; I didn't actually see this but heard it as I had my back turned and was grabbing my purse which I'd layed right next to my backpack on the bed.

A groan was heard from behind me as I flung the strap over my head and onto my other shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I grabbed my phone from my purse as I responded. "It's almost seven! My family and I were going out to eat tonight and I promised I'd be home by six thirty if not sooner so we could leave at seven."

My phone was off, making me hiss under my breath. It just had to be off! I held the on button down for a few seconds until said dark screen lit with the company who had made the phone's name on it. I was planning on staring at the screen until it was fully on but then out of nowhere a hand rested on my shoulder making me jump. My head hits the bottom of his chin bringing a sore head for me and for my host to stumble a bit.

I spun around accidentally twisting my legs up and trip myself, what happens next is the most obvious part of this crazy moment of me flipping out over the time. Yet the moment must alo be the funniest depending on who's who-I fall forward right into Dib.

"SHUT UP DIB!" screamed his sister, hearing the ruckus. "I"M TRYING TO PLAY VAMPIRE PIGGIES!"

We lay on the floor for a moment, oblivious to the exact landing scene was for a moment, both of us with sore heads. Good thing Dib's hadn't hit the fallen over chair, nearly did though his head was right behind it. I blinked a few times to get the blur from my eyes and saw wrinkled blue and gray fabric underneath my face.

I put both my hands on either side and pushed upward, too bad because of the sudden collison with him my arms seemed to be dead. My arms wobbled and wobbled and then, I collapsed.

"ouuwwwrrrr." Dib groaned.

His voice had me turning to look what was above my head. What was there was the pale skinned chin my head crashed into and the glasses a bit further back that were lossened and now crooked. My eyes widened but I didn't move, frozen in shock. I was laying on top of Dib, my arms bent and lay at our sides, my head was on his chest and...

Another groan came and was followed by movement beneath me, only to stop instantly when he felt I was on top of him. I turned my head to where my chin rested on his chest so I could look to see if he had hit that blasted chair!

Both arms were bent with either hand bent to push said chair away, by instinct probably but it was only pushed a few inches away from the top of his head. His spike lay on top of it and his arms were bent to where it looked like he was just relaxing. I moved my hands and felt the soft innard of his coat beneath them-most likely another reason why they slipped, when I looked his jacket had spread out like a perechute, with few parts folded. A soft vibration came from under me making me look back at his face.

Dib had a smile on his face and by the feel of it he was silently laughing at the situation, I knew silent laughs because of how people would breathe. First they take a deep breath in and like little puffs of air it comes out individually as they laugh, no opening the mouth.

I felt as some more laughter came, as his chest rose and as it sort rumbled or vibrated or whatever when he laughed. That and I could feel the air come out his nose on my face, usually a position like this would have me emmediatly up and in the farthest corner away from the other person or even out the door to get away, with me blushing furiously, only for some reason I found myself with giggles.

I lay my head on its side again and giggled, not silent shut mouth giggles but actual autible giggles, they were quiet by still able to be heard. Of course with laughter there's a smile and one had drawn itself on my face.

There was shift underneath me and when I looked DIb had moved a bit to change the position his arms were in and had them bent with them under his head, supporting it so he could look down at me. I didn't move my head, out of pure boredom and for the fact Dib made a great pillow, and looked up through my eyelashes.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked with a smile.

I frowned, shrugging looking down at his shirt. "Why are you laughing?"

"Though the landing hurt, I find it funny," Dib answered though in his voice it sounded like there was more.

**A/N:**

**How was it? Wouldn't seeing that scene make you laugh as well? I know I'd be cracking up if I saw someone bump into someone else and land like that. I'd still laugh if I was the one who was in Macy's position, and maby fake a sexy voice while I'm at it *wink*. X3**

**Anyway, just a heads up I will be changing my screen name from **_**Invader Zaap **_**to **_**Invader Medge**_** so I really am my Invader Character.**

**Now whoever reviews for this chapter gets a muffin and a hug from any character mentioned in this chapter, so like a hug from Gaz, Dib, or Macy. Well see ya'll next time. *waves*.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**LOL. There's two of everything-was since the chapters are now 3. I now have 2 who faverited this story, 2 who followed this story, and in total 2 reviews. How funny is that? But lets try to get over three for two of these things since if there is 3 threes it's terrible.**

**Okay now that ya'll know that I would like to thank the person(s) who reviewed on last chapter:**

_**Mistyblackheart**_

**for reviewing last chapter. Oh and here's Dib *holds Dib up by his collar* for that hug I said you'd get if you reviewed *tosses Dib to Mistyblackheart*. Now the reading shall begin! *thunder flashes in the background***

~Chapter 3: Monkey See Monkey Do~

For a moment it was quiet with me not caring about the whole situation since I would've said the same thing. The landing did hurt a bit, my head was still sore but that was fine I can handle pain, but how we landed made me laugh. Though at the same time it made my stomach clench and made me nervouce just like how I get when I get near anyone. I had no idea what to think of this at all especially since the sound of Dib's heartbeat somehow soothed me.

"Well?" Dib interrupted the silence...and my thoughts.

"I'd laugh at this situation too." I said. "Especially since you make a great pillow." I chuckled but then snapped my mouth shut.

Dib laughed. "I make a great pillow?"

Where did that come from? I only say my full mind when I'm in a good mood or comfortable around who I'm with. Which one is it? I feel my fingers curl into fists accidentally grabbing small parts of his jacket.

"Uhh.." is what comes out of my mouth.

_Bzzzzzz...Bzzzz_

I bolt straight up and turn to look at where the buzzing had come from, on the bed near the edge lay my phone. It was face down so I was unable to see who was calling or texting me, though if you knew me you would know it was most likely a family member. When I picked it up I found it was my mom, a text from her...

_Macy are you okay?! Please respond you haven't called me or texted me and I'm worried, you haven't come home yet and not only that we can't go out to eat for your brother's birthday dinner. _-Mum

I slung my backpack over my shoulders as soon as I finished reading it. "Dib I really need to leave, my mom's really worried."

_Mom don't worry I'm fine Dib and I just now finished our work. Be there as soon as possible. _-Macy

"Why is she so worried?" questioned Dib

I turned around and saw him sitting up but not getting up, he'd been adjusting his glasses by the time my eyes landed on him down on the floor. Dib looked confused, like he really didn't know what reason my Mother would be so worried or even worried or that it was uncommon in his life. WHichever it was I had no time for this. I reached my hand out to him and he took it, when the teen was on his feet I responded.

"Because she's my mother," then I began walking to the door. "Do you, uh, have a car you could drive me home in?"

The black haired boy still looked confused about the Mother thing though got back to reality when I asked for a ride. "Sorry no."

I froze in the doorway. "I can't walk home alone, it's growing dark."

"I'll walk you."

... The Next Day ...

The next day. Day three. Another day of school that I had not asked to be transferred to, in a city I hated more than my brother. Currently I sat in the passenger seat of my mom's GMC omvoi with my head resting on the cool glass of the window. It was cloudy and for some reason it just had to be window as well making the morning chilled and the day gloomy. At first it irritated me but the feeling in my stomach had me excepting it since warmth was something I didn't need at the moment. Cold would keep me awake, which is the whole reason I even stay awake in a school.

Schools are like iceboxes! "Macy are you okay?" my mom, Nanna, asked with worry thick in her voice.

I picked my head up and looked at her. "I'm fine Momma, just tired."

"Are you sure? There's still time for me to turn around and drop you off back home before I go to work." she said.

"Really I'm fine Momma, no need to worry." I sighed.

Silence fell over the car for the rest of the ride to school allowing me to think over a few things so I know what to say to someone if asked or to myself if it pops up in my brain later on. SOmething to do than to fiddle with the bottom of my dress at least; I kept my eyes out the window and my hands curled together in my lap.

When at the school my stomach tightened making me want to throw up, since it already felt like it was in a knot. Good thing though, I'm used to hiding if I were sick or not since I hate for others to worry for me. Life is fine for me. Just got a asshole of a brother, a mom whose been getting sick faster than you can say waffles, and a school with the Popular Chain you'd see on TV shows or movies. What more can a girl want! Since there are people who deffeniantly have it worse.

I slide out of the car the moment my mom parked across the street at a CVS but turned around to look at her before I shut the door and walked off. "B-Are you okay Momma?"

Her forehead rested on the steering wheel with her barbie blonde hair hung to cover most of her face at the sides. I saw her neck had turned red as well as her face as it heated up and saw as sweat began sliding down and soak into her gray sweater dress. This was natural, I told myself, even when she began panting trying to get air in her lungs. It was natural.

"Y-Yeah," she panted. "Don't worry Macy it's just a hotflash."

Yeah don't worry. I still winced when emmediatly she went from boiling hot to frozen, her skin turned pale and she struggled to get her extra jacket back on. "Close the door Macy I'm freezing!"

I closed it after grabbing my backpack from the floorboards, though I didn't leave; I just stood there watching as she bundled herself up in all the jackets or scarfs she brought. YEs it was Autumn and it was cold, but not the cold it was colder back in Texas and that place is half desert! Guilt ripped at me, knowing it was my fault that how I acted all sick this morning had stressed her out making her go into another hotflash.

"I'm fine Macy." she repeated, seeing me watching her through the window.

Her eyes were green only green, they used to be a light shade that would have people see a snake when they saw her eyes but now they were graying. The color was weakening, she was weakening as she grew older.

"Okay, bye Momma I'll take the bus home." I said and walked off.

WHy does she always have to take care of me? I'm not sick or getting weaker as the days go by, I don't even skip any part of the schedule of when to take my medicine just so she can relax just a bit. My brother Roger, even acts like I'm dying and I'm stronger than him! I crossed the street thinking this, moving my lips quickly as if talking but not actually saying anything, watching the different things on the ground as I pass by them.

I did look up as I walked pass Dib when I walked up the steps, like yesturday he stood with his gamer sister next to him as he stalked Zim. Dib got distracted from glaring in the direction of Zim when I walked by even when I payed him no notice and continued on to enter the school to head to my first class of the day.

It was early so motly everyone was walking down the halls or just standing there or outside, or even eating breakfast here if they didn't eat breakfast at home. Some students spent their mornings in the library, I knew this since I spent my morning in the library yesturday but found they had no good books and a suckish enternet connection. Then there were those few students who got to class early to drop their stuff off at their desks and return to their friends or to just be there 'cuz they had no friends.

I wasn't in any description since I was friends with Dib, and I had friends back in TExas, it was I wanted to avoid everybody and get some silence before class just like back home. Remember I was a loner by choice but still got caught in webs and became friends with the spiders that made them.

"Hello Miss Starr." the chipper voice of my Algebra teacher said seeing me as I came in. "Why are you here so early?"

"I want silence before class so I can draw without any interruptions from the subject or the students." I said automatically.

Ms. Dror smiled at me and nodded. "I understand go on."

I sat in the seat I had been given on my first day here, the one next to Dib's assigned seat which was in the front row right by the window on the other side of class. Dropping my backpack on the floor I pulled out a pencil and sketch book so it would be like I was drawing. Didn't wanna draw though, my stomach just felt like being a pretzel today and I couldn't draw even a straight line with that and the headache that I soon realized began slowly coming on.

Though when class started the stomach ache dulled to a mere pinch and I was able to at least pay half attention to whatever the history teacher was teaching. Like myself Dib didn't seem to have his attention set on the lesson, the boring lesson being taught by a hyper teacher who was new at her job.

Dib wrote stuff down on the papers he had scattered on his desk while at the same time he kept at least one eye on the green dude on the other side of class. I was hunched over taking notes in a notebook while drawing randomly in my sketchbook. Yup just like every other day in school I had back in Texas, minus someone being an alien and everyone blind as bats to it.

**A/N:**

**How was that? Please tell me the truth of what you thought, the full truth, and nothing but the truth. Rather it's the hard reality truth or awesome truth. Okay now like last chapter if you review you can hug anyone mentioned in the chapter! WHo had been mentioned you ask? Well Macy, Dib, and their teacher Ms. Dror were mentioned. As well as Gaz and Zim AKA The Green Dude.**

**Now remember, that if you install a lightning machine, do not push the red button.**

**Macy -I thought it meant off, not RANDOM LIGHTNING STRIKING EVERYWHERE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Wow 5 reviews total, though I must admit one was for the first chapter, but that okay. A review is a review and it told me flaws I made which is a big help. Another review also informed me of my mistakes. Love you two people for that, I need to be told of what is wrong and what not. And I shall respond to each of those reviews now**

_**DayDreamKnight **_**- thank you for tellng me, the reason is I type quickly and never go back to check for any errors before updating. I did so for this chapter, but I gots no promises I will remember for other chapters though. :)**

_**Iampositive **_**-Thank you anonymous person for the review. I see as someone can't actually look like a zombie and still be attractive, but I must admit I'm talking about zombie of exaustion as no sleep. Just because you sleep doesn't always mean you're getting the rest you need. But I will fix Macy up a bit if I am told to by at least one more person. Okay?**

_**Mistyblackheart- **_**just thanks for reviewing and the thirst to read. x3**

**Okay now that, that is done for I do hope ya'll enjoy this fun little chapter and the words it holds.**

~Chapter 4: Don't Freak~

At the end of class Dib was the first thing I saw when I rose from my seat, backpack slung over one shoulder; he smiled at me as if his morning was well. Of course, of course his morning went well it was mine that had not gone well. I cracked a smile and stepped around the boy while muttering a soft 'excuse me' as well. Dib was right on my heels when I walked out into the halls and switched to my right side once no doorframe was in the way.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

My hands tensed. "Nothing."

"Are you sure, all during class you looked like you felt sick." Dib commented.

"I'm fine, just a simple headache." I said balling my hands into fists.

"Ar-"

I whipped my head around to look at him. "If I hear that one more time I'm switching to the side of the morons."

Silence. Good, I was really getting annoyed of hearing that stupid question. I've already heard it too many times since the first day of December last year. I dug my nails into my palms and relesed the fists before recurling them again over and over the whole time we walked.

Dib hummed for a moment or two then, "I was thinking you can come with me tonight to invade Zim's base and find out what he's planning next."

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"A few hours, at the least...sometimes even all night." he said smileing.

If I'd been drinking a glass of water I would of done a spit take cause with a gasp I spun around to face him so quickly Dib jumped a bit. Confusion was written all over his face while panic was probably all over mine considering how much my mom would freak at me not coming home until the NEXT day!

"What?!" I whisper screamed, pushing Dib against the nearest wall-wall of lockers that is. "I can't be gone that long, my mom would freak!"

"Tell her you're just spending the nig-"

I emmediatly covered his mouth with my right hand and got closer until we could hear each other breathing. "Dib. My. Mom. Would. FREAK!" I glared at him. "Don't you know what a teenage boy and a teenage girl would be expected to do at a 'sleepover'?"

Softly he pulled my hand down. "No...?"

I didn't move.

He still looked confused.

Don't. Hit. The idiot.

It was like trying to contain my rage towards my brother when he stresses out my mother or annoys me to no end just because he's bored. I did though keep it pint up inside like the current times just so not to put more stress on my mother. Calming down was easy for me, but getting back into a cheery mood took hours especially if I hadn't been in one to start out with in the first place.

After many long seconds I found myself standing a foot away from him who just leaned against the lockers.

"When a mommy and daddy want children they get together an-"

Dib covered my mouth in mere panic when he realized. "I realize." he sounded grossed out, just like I would be. "But we wouldn't, we barely know each other."

"mhmmm...m...hm"

"Sorry." he removed his hand. "Then how can **we **scope out his base?"

Sighing I looked at my feet as I pondered about it. "I unno."

Yup. That's how it works, sudden burst of energy and confidence to where I get up in your face one moment then th next you find a shy little girl trying to be a teenager. It might be confusing at first but then it'll sink in. Me. Myself. And I. All have almost two personalities in them. Almost though.

It's still me, just a more confident one. Too bad that usually is just when I'm mad or annoyed and let myself actually stand up, but that is rare and most of the time it's still me-the ZombieGirl on the outside. I turned in the middle of my thoughts and continued the journey to my next class even while Dib was still deep in thought on it.

... some classes pass, now lunch ...

I take just one step into the cafeteria and I hear a loud scream of pain followed by some other words that were yelled out but weren't audible at first. Students quickly were crowding around where the shriek had come from along with a few security guards and teachers who couldn't get through the wall of flesh. Unlike others my curiosity had no control over me and I crossed through the large tiled room without care.

Nearing the crowd that stood in the middle the screams died down and the words were getting clear. "IT BURNS! MY FLESH IS MELTING!" were the first and most likely repeated words and, "CURSE YOU DIB-STINK! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

On the opposite side of the crowd, said mentioned 'stink' squeezed out without notice and in a whisp of black leather he fled the cafeteria and out the opposite door that lead to a staircase that lead upstairs. That happened to be where I was headed actually which had me speed up a bit.

When I exited the room and onto the stairs I heard one last thing over the noise of every other student. "YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH ZIM, DIB! ZIM WILL GETTTTTT YOUUUU!"

"Dramatic much?" I murmured and scurried away.

I end up finding Dib standing right outside the library when I reach my destination. His head was hung over and he hugged his stomach tightly as he snickered maniacally. Well, considering they are enemies it wasn't a surprise Dib did something to Zim. Zim the drama queen alien that is.

"WHat'd you do to him?" I asked.

Dib laughed, looking up to me. "I'll tell you but lets find a table in the library to talk first. Okay?"

..

"Just some meatloaf and mashed potatoes?" I asked.

Dib nodded. "Yeah and water, earth food and water really hurt him."

I shook my head while I chuckled softly under my breath. Those things are so so, there's not even a word I could think of that could describe how stupid that is. Especially water, it's everywhere, all we gotta do is cup our hands and get water from the hallway drinking fountain to have a weapon to hurt him.

"So."

"So what?" I said.

Dib looked at me seriously, as if I should already know what the guy was talking about. "About coming with me to see what Zim's up to, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I mumbled, and lay my head down on my arms. "I guess if we find a way around curfew I can and will go."

A pale hand slid across the wooden table to rest on my exposed one only for it to be pulled back, hidden underneath my other arm. He pulled his hand back quickly and whistled once or twice during an awkward spikey haired guy across from me looked around the room, at the books, at the other students, just not at me.

How much more of his actions will scream 'I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!' anyway? "Maby if you come over to get me when the rest of my family is asleep I could sneak out and help you scope out Zim's place."

"That's a great idea!" his head whipped around and his hazel eyes were on my face. "And if we don't get captured I can sneak you back before anyone wakes up!"

I nodded.

"So when should I come over?"

"nine, everone at my house passes out early."

**A/N:**

**Okay, I checked for errors and fixed them but there is a chance I might have missed any. If there was anything I missed please tell me first then tell me what you thought about the chapter. I want to make this story as good as possible while my brain is still functioning on it and not wondering off to another story (which it already has started to do: One Side To Two. It's a story of my IZ character Medge).**

**Anyway free waffles and tacos if you review *grabs a basket full of waffles and tacos*. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Woo hoo! 7 reviews total and all we got is 5 total chapters. That means we're ahead on the reviews than on the chapters. Thanks to ya'll of course, though it also means ya'll are catching up to the amount of chapters I have written out total. I only have 6 total chapters written and now ya'll have 5 to read here online. I'm gonna have to start writing before chapter six reaches all of ya'lls grasps. Don't want to get a tie with the chapters now. **

**Now before the whole 'now here's the chapter' I want to reply to the reviews I feel like replying to.**

_**Kashagal and Natures Ruler **_**- That sounds like a way better idea, too bad sneaking out is much more fun! I see you like the waffles *hands another plate of waffles that Gir made* I hope you don't get too distracted by the syrupy goodness of the waffles to not be able to read the chapter. Oh and thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Guest **_**- Thanks, I try my best to make my stories and characters great for the readers. Thanks for reviewing whoever you are.**

**Okay now that all this boring Auther's Note stuff is done with I will let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

~Chapter 5: Wings For All~

I bolted upright breathing heavily. What the?!

That dream! That dream freaked me out to no end for some reason, pouring fear into me until i drowned in it from inside out. How can a dream freak me out so badly?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The soft sound made me jump, I turned to look at my window that was right behind my bed, freaky but still there. My dark blue curtains were drawn over the clear glass squares thus making whatever caused the sound a mystery. I reached for the side of the curtain to peer out of and see what it was.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I jumped and tumbled off my bed and onto the soft white carpeted floor. Did I get to see what was out there? No. Why did I jump?

"Stupid dream, you got me freaking out like a little girl." I grumbled.

The sound came again only a bit louder so I moved the curtains away and practically yanked the cord down to open the blinds. In a heartbeat I find a ghostly pale face outside my bedroom window with a single long black spike drawn completely back. His hair was neat, just like it was this morning and like this morning his blue depressed t-shirt was clean and covered mostly by the long trench coat he wore.

I stared at his face for a moment, taking in the excited grin plastered on his face and how wide his hazel eyes were to match that. Wow, he must think tonight is going to go perfect since he gets to go on a mission with someone at his side.

"Sorry," I said by habit.

Dib's IT face calmed down. "It's okay."

I pulled my never locked window up to let him come inside;the bush he'd been standing in rustled and moved as he struggled to get inside. Branches clawed at his coat and the navy blue gym bag he had hanging from one shoulder, slowing down the process even more.

Leaves broke off and clung to the fabrics as Dib dragged himself out of the bush and onto my bed. Bringing with him not just leaves but itty bitty twigs. Small dirt stains were left behind on my crinkled white pillow case when he needed to adjust himself into a comfortable sitting position right where I had just been laying moments before.

"Are you ready?" DIb asked excitedly.

I ran my hand through my hair, feleing all the tangles caused by me most likely squirming as I lived through the worst nightmare ever. "Let me get shoes on and fix my hair a bit."

"Okay."

Considering all I wore during bedtime was a black tank top and black sweat pants I really didn't need to change, so I slipped into my black flats and brushed my hair swiftly with a black and white hairbrush. I slipped a mahogany hoody on and all while getting ready not once facing my guest, my guest I had forgotten had been coming over. I yanked a drawer open and dug through the makeup and hair stuff that had been dropped inside out of laziness.

Of course as I got ready Dib looked around at his surroundings to keep himself entertained, while also to maby get to see who I might really be. THe real Macy and not ZombieGirl Macy that he sees at school.

My room was a small square and was at the front of the house, thus explaining the window on the left side of bedroom door which is on the right wall if facing to look in my room from outside. I had two sets of fairy wings pinned to my wall from past halloween costumes, one a small set of sparkled bright pink butterfly shaped wings. While next to them was dark blue almost see through wings with angled eye shapes and one swirl emmiting the middle of each side of the eyes on each side.

Black faded in from the four tips as it got close to the middle with barely any sparkles added to the wings. The pink from when I was five, the blue from two years ago, Dib saw the big difference but did not speak.

ANd I'm not speaking about the difference between my fairies, I mean the whole room was all different styles that others have suggested I should use and that I never spoke up to say my opinion on. On the opposite wall was where my closet was, right in the middle of the wall and either side were like different worlds.

The left side had a glass desk with a black metal chair and a black laptop on said desk, papers were on either side of the laptop and a cup of pencils and pens in the right corner. Everything was organized there, with glass shelves above it that had little dragons on it. The other side of my closet was a bright pink chair with pink fuzz on the sides and had fairies covering the rest. Nothing made sence since on the final wall was white circles with blue and green stripes or spots-theses circles had pockets that I put stuff in.

I grabbed my black and red striped fingerless gloves from one of the pockets, speaking of, after I had my hair in a ponytail. "Why is your room so differnet every where you look?" Dib asked.

"Nobody will just let me have a room." I stated dryly. "No matter what there has to be something 'they' think suits me."

"None of this suits you?" he asked, though obviously agreed.

I shook my head. "Example, that Meriline picture belongs to my sister but she gave it to me to hold on to for her, only it was forever not temporary." I pointed to the large image of a woman on one side of the window.

"Who-"

"Not sure, all I know is that she's my sister's rolemodel or something." I interrupted.

"Oh."

He scratched the back of his head after a bit of silence. I sighed silently and walked over to where he sat on my twin sized bed, the leafy covers-really the covers were naturally like that, with jungle leaves covering it and some wild felines at the bottom-were on the floor revealing the lime green sheets. I picked up the covers and threw them back on my bed in a giant mess of green.

"ANyway," I mumbled. "meet me outside I want to make my bed real quick so I can get some sleep right when I get home."

"Oh-Okay," Dib replied not so unenthuisiasticly now.

... some boring time passes ...

For the fifth time on our way there I pulled my obviously too short tank top down, making me growl softly. DIb saw this and for a moment I thought he would stay quiet like he's been since we left my house but actually spoke up.

"Why do you keep pulling it down if it won't stay?" he asked.

I pulled it down again, sucking in my gut to see if that would help. "It makes me feel weird when my skin is showing."

"Feel weird? How come?" questioned Dib.

"Just cuz" I said tighting my hand around my wrist.

He just raised an eyebrow and dropped it, instead he began talking about the plan he had told me at his house yesturday and that I nearly fell asleep during. "Okay so I will be the bait the gnomes are after, you sneak in behind them while they are just glaring at me."

"I thought the whole yard had sensors, wouldn't my movement get detected?" I interrupted, remembering the first part of the discussion.

"Oh yeah." he face palmed and sighed.

"Lets wing it," I suggested in small voice with a question mark at the end.

Dib looked at me. "I guess we're going to have to."

Winging it or go by a plan. One thing I remember is that plans never ever work, that at least one thing pops up and turns over half of the situation away from the plan. Whole reason I never plan stuff, whole reason I go by winging it and follow what my instincts say during the moment. Though when I looked over at Dib he looked to be thinking hard, maby trying to come up with another plan.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for shortness and most likely bad quality of the chapter, I was speed typing in an attempt to tune my brother's shouts at my mom out of my head. But since you stayed long enough to read to this Auther's Note I will give out the next chapter's title just for ya'll. The next chapter is called **_**Nyan Hour Has Come**_**.**

**Well see ya'll next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Dear readers,**

**I have read over all the chapters and I realized the lack of preperation for this story and the rushed writing and any other mistakes on writing I made. Whatever those are. I have decided to stop writing this story.**

**Now before anyone yells at me for quiting, or whatever. Don't worry, I'll just be re-writing everything so it will be even better. As well as mix this storyline up with my story One Side Of Two as well, since that has been swimming in my mind for a while now. **

**Just an obvious warning though, the story may be renamed all sorts of things will/may change like the main character and Dib's crush on her. Considering I have been watching Invader Zim episodes now, I re-relized their personalities and wish to get this right since I am thinking of big things for this whole thing. Big things indeed.**

**Now a note like this will be in my other story so if you read that one as well, you're just gonna end up reading these same words and so forth.**

**My two IZ stories will remain up until like the 3rd chapter of the mash up version or new version. Just so I can get ya'lls opinion on if any of my writing has improved. I need to get better at writing so I can rise even higher than 15,000+ views on a story. Also getting better at writing will just be great! Now before I go blah blah boring I will let ya'll read Nyan Hour Has Come since I found my missing flashdrive.**

**-Invader Medge**

~Chapter 6: Nyan Hour Has Come~

Idiot Dib, make a plan when the plan was already that there is no plan. Eventually we reached a small lawn covered with four lawn gnomes and a pink flamingo. Next to the small wooden fence wa Earth sign, but that wasn't why my mouth almost dropped open. Like Dib's bad sketch, it was a doll house, only bigger and was green with cabless coming from the edges that connected to the homes that the thing was in between.

I tilted my head at the big satelitte and gawked at the lines coming from a circular window from where the attic would be going from top to bottom. A hatch maby?

"Uhh." is what came from my mouth. "Uhh, yup deffeniantly not a normal human beings' house I see."

"And we're going in."

The next moment I see Dib walking down the path to the front steps and a blue Men's Bathroom door. I take a nervous step forward only to freeze when the gnomes' eyes lit up red, they turned toward Dib who was already half way to the door.

"Uh, Dib?" I whispered.

He turned, "Huh?"

A blast of red light came from the..hands? Of one of the gnomes, just barely missing Dib's right ear. The boy froze in place making the gnomes remain where they were, not returning to their original spots. I swallowed nervously. "What should we do?" I asked.

"See if you can find a green dog on the couch or a small robot." Dib whispered.

I nodded.

I walked along the sidewalk in the direction in which we came, squinting to look into the window on the bottom floor from right behind the small wooden fence. Of course the glass held my reflection at first, informing me it was darking inside than it was out here. Nobody must be in there. I leaned forward and concentrated on what was on the other side of the glaring glass.

"I can only see my reflection, it must be darker in there than out here." I whispered.

Dib face palmed, setting off all four secuirity gnomes. Lazers blasted at Dib who ran away from the creepy little things whilst dodging said death rays. Dib though did not run out of the yard, he was trying to get to the door only to be stopped when a lazer nearly hit him when he got near.

"Help me Macy!" he shouted.

"How? Throw a rock at them?" I asked sarcastically. "As if that would-"

"Yeah!"

My turn. I face palmed and did as instructed, frantically I searched the sidewalk for a rock or something to throw. Near Zim's yard there was nothing but when looking near some of the neighbors I found a half broken beer bottle and an actual rock! Snatching the two objects I ran back over to the fencepost, Dib still shrieked like a little girl while running around like an idiot while trying not to get hit by a lazer. Don't worry, he knew to duck as well he just seemed to forget that move just as much to stay still.

I threw the bottle first, hitting dead middle of one gnome's back. "Sweet! I have an awesome aim!"

The gnome fell forward short circuiting from the blow, glass flew all over the place along with minor sparks from the disabled garden protector. "Next" I murmured.

When I threw the rock it hit the side of a gnome head making it spin, the rock also hit Dib's kneecap making him shout in anger and pain. "Damnnitt! That hurt!" he grabbed his hurt leg and hopped around on his other.

"I-"

Wait! I looked down at my shoes and with a sly grin I threw both-one at mister backwards head and the other at another guarder gnome. Both hit them and they short circuited when they collapsed to the ground; I leaped over the fence and ran over to Dib.

"Dib are you-"

"Macy?!"

Seeing as there was still one left I ended up getting shot, the ray didn't hit anywhere important nor close enough to the center of where it did hit, but it hurt like hell! I bit my lip when pain emmediatly hit me, running up my arm like electricity on a wire. On my right arm, above my elbow the lazer had practically slid like a razor over the flesh leaving behind dangerously burnt skin.

A whine of pain escaped my throat though it was muffled by my tightly closed lips, I bit harder on my lips when I poked at the edge of the burn. OWwwwww! That hurts!

"Awee, pwetty lady gotted hurt."

Dib and eye turned to see a little robot with bright electric blue eyes, he then smiled. "Want some waffles?!"

"Sure." Dib grunted.

He limped to the door when the gnome shut off with me trailing behind, when inside I shut the door. Woah! The living room was soooo crazy! It looked like a cartoon almost! The couch was a pinkish purple color with a huge picture of a lime green monkey with big eyes was hung right above. The wall paper was purple with little darker purple UFOs everywhere, on the other side near the windows and the TV was the same only green instead.

The TV didn't even look like a TV at all, it was dark pink, violet, red, or whatever you'd call that color with cables coming out it's back from all over the back and stuck to the wall. I followed Dib to the couch where he plopped down for a quick breath.

"Did we just enter a scary funhouse?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, just the top floor of the alien's home base."

I saw he still winced in pain and held his leg, my fault for hurting, when he removed his hands I noticed something off. "The kneecap is in the wrong place." I said pointing to the oddly looking knee.

"I know." Dib grunted.

My emmediate reaction kicked on and I scurried to the far end of the couch. "I'm so sorry Dib, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said in a small voice.

"It's okay," He bit down on his sleeve and with a snap his knee was shaped correctly.

He must dislocate stuff a lot, that and get hurt a lot. I remained in my place in silence, when he pulled a small camera from his bag that and the little robot came out holding two plates with towers of waffles. How did he make so many so quickly?

"Here you go!" he said.

Dib left his plate on the couch, ignoring the minibot's cries when he didn't eat them; I picked up the fork and cut the top waffle into seperate squares. The robot stopped crying but didn't move from the couch, he popped his head open and reached inside; he pulled out a dog's moose squeaky toy.

"This is fred!" he said shoving the object in my face. "He's my mooooose. Ooooooo"

I smiled. "Yeah, very cute."

"Gir, why don't you open the elevater so we can go see Zim." Dib interrupted.

Looking I see Dib was up and looking down at the little robot with fake politeness. This didn't work because the next moment the robot flew in the air and landed right in front of him, eyes shining red.

"Stop! You are an intruder."

"Please can we see Zim?" Dib asked.

Two seconds later, Gir's eyes were blue and he nodded. "Follow me!"

...

On the elevater I just stood there, watching the nutty robot squeak his toy moose. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Gir laughs, repeating the cycle of three squeaks before a laugh. This kept me distracted from my painful lazer burn, while at the same time annoying me as much as an hour long video of Nyan Cat someone made me watch once. An hour. I shuttered. Too much Nyan Cat, I had nearly thrown my friend and her computer out the nearest window.

"You okay?"

Dib touched my shoulder, I shrugged it off and stepped a bit away from him. "Yeah, just remembering when someone had me watch an hour long video of Nyan Cat."

"Nyan Cat?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "ANd I had to watch the entire hour long video."

For a moment there was silence, then, "Ugghhhh, I'd hate to go through that torture. Nyan Cat for ten seconds is already too much."

Before a response could come from me the doors opened up making a scraping sound on the metal flooring, giving away that we were here. How much more can go wrong?! "Hey Masta!" screamed Gir, leaping out of the elevater.

"Hurry, hide!" Dib hissed in my ear.

I ran from the elevater and hid behind some machine thingy nearby, on the other side of the elevater than where Dib was hiding. The scraping of a chair against the floor reached my ears with a sigh of annoyance. Click. CLick. Click. Gir skipped over to his green skinned master; I peaked around the corner and saw him.

Zim. He deffeniantly was an alien, he had light green skin, with dark red bug eyes, no hair and a pair of two long antenna coming from his head. The average, while also cliche' alien that you see in scary stories and movies. Zim glared down at his sidekick with eyes full of rage, this was not the time for the little guy's games.

"Gir I am trying to work." Zim growled.

Gir smiled perkily. "I mades a new fwiend!" Gir turned around to introduce me only to see I was no longer there. "Awee, she must've gone with Dib."

"Yeah, yeah. Interesting." Zim said dryly turning back to his computer. "Wait. WHAT?! THE DIB FILTH IS HERE?!" the green alien was back on his feet. "AND HE IS WORKING WITH SOMEONE?! This is bad for my mission. Very bad."


End file.
